


I've got you

by blake_hart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Broken Harry Hart, Drunk Harry Hart, Eggsy is there for him, Harry Hart needs help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_hart/pseuds/blake_hart
Summary: Harry can't seem to forget what he did at the church so he copes in the only way he knows (lots of drinking and self pity). Luckily Eggsy is there to help him.





	I've got you

Eggsy woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, only to realize that the space usually occupied by Harry’s warm body was empty. He turned on the light, more worried than he wanted to admit to himself, and gently called his partner’s name, but he received no answer. Eggsy quickly got out of bed and headed for the one room where he knew he would find him. He walked the hallway without making a noise. He barely felt the cold spreading through his limbs, but he honestly hadn’t thought about wearing something besides his pyjama trousers before stepping out of the room. He just wanted to make sure that Harry was okay.  
Eggsy knocked softly on the door of his study and then he slightly opened it, without waiting for an answer. At the moment he didn’t care about manners at all. Harry was sitting at his desk, still wearing his grey Kingsman trousers and a white shirt, unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A lock of his brown dishevelled hair laid on his forehead. He was holding a glass containing an amber liquid. Within reach, on his desk, there was a bottle with the same liquid inside, almost empty.  
  
“Harry? Is everything alright? You didn’t come to bed…”  
  
Harry emptied his glass before trying to look Eggsy straight in the eyes. “I was…thinking.”  
  
He couldn’t bear to look at the boy for long, he was too ashamed of himself. He wouldn't have wanted for Eggsy to see him like this. He moved to reach the bottle again but Eggsy promptly stopped him.  
  
“How many did you have?” Eggsy was used to seeing him drink something almost daily but he had never seen him losing control like that.  
  
“Not enough.” Harry replied with a sad smile that shattered Eggsy’s heart into a million pieces.  
  
“Are you…thinking about the church again?” Eggsy knelt beside him, laying his hand on the older man’s knee.  
  
Harry just stood there and watched him for a moment, losing himself in those sweet but worried eyes. Then, he grabbed the bottle again and poured himself a generous amount of whisky.  
  
“Yes.” He emptied the glass all at once.  
  
He just couldn’t look at him, the memory and shame of what he’d done were still there in his mind, haunting him every moment of his life. He was a monster, he didn’t deserve the love of an angel like Eggsy. He grabbed the bottle once more but realized it was empty. He got up from his chair, perhaps too quickly, not thinking how uncertain his legs were at the moment. He lost his balance but Eggsy was there in a second and, strongly grabbing the man’s arm and wrapping his around his shoulders, he prevented him from falling.  
  
“I’ve got you, Haz.” he whispered and Harry’s eyes seemed to soften a bit. “Let me take care of you.”  
  
“Eggsy I…” Harry couldn’t think straight, his mind clouded both because of the whisky and Eggsy’s smile. However, he managed to fix his eye on Eggsy’s while he was talking. “…you deserve better…I’m just a broken old man who can’t spend a day without having nightmares…” Harry was struggling to get the words out, but he made an effort to get them out once and for all. “You deserve better…” he repeated lowering his voice. His eye was looking down at the floor now.  
  
“Harry, what the hell are you on about? You’re the man I love, I would never leave you.” Harry seemed surprised, like the thought never crossed his mind. “I  _want_ to take care of you. Like you did with me when we first met. You deserve it.” Eggsy gently touched his partner’s cheek and put his lips on Harry’s, which tasted of whisky.  
  
“Eggsy…” Harry protested, but the young man didn’t let him go on.  
  
“Come on, I’ll take you to the bedroom. You need to rest.”  
  
Harry nodded slowly, finally giving up. Eggsy was sure the man wouldn’t make it to their bed on his own, so he took Harry’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, supporting his uncertain steps up the stairs. When they got to their bedroom, Eggsy made him sit on the bed and he quickly removed the man’s shoes and clothes. Then, after tucking him under the sheets, he followed him in bed. He held him as tight as he could, wrapping his body around Harry’s, their legs entwined. Harry grabbed the boy’s hands and he squeezed them in his, bringing them close to his face.  
After a few minutes, Eggsy felt Harry’s warm tears wetting his skin.  
  
“I’m a monster.” the man whispered, unable to control the tears that kept streaming down his face.  
  
Eggsy tightened the hug, kissing his partner’s bare back. “No, you’re not. You’re my hero, Haz. I’d be lost without you.”  
  
Harry remained in silence for a moment, then whispered almost inaudibly: “ _I_ would be lost without you, Eggsy. You saved me…you’re still saving me. Thank you.”  
  
Despite having realised that, Harry was still shaken by sobs for a few minutes and Eggsy did nothing but continue to hold him tight, allowing the man to let off the steam but still making sure he knew he wasn’t alone. Then the sobs diminished and Harry slowly drifted into sleep, followed soon after by Eggsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for all the mistakes but English is not my first language. I'm also super sorry because I should stop treating Harry like this in every fic I write and give him a happy ending or something (I'm sorry, Harry, I love you so much, believe me).  
> Till next time, 
> 
> Blake


End file.
